In a video conference environment, endpoint devices may send and receive communications (e.g., video streams) to each other via a video conference bridge. The video streams sent by the endpoint devices may be rate adaptive streams or non-rate adaptive streams. Likewise, the endpoint devices themselves may be rate adaptive endpoint devices or non-rate adaptive endpoint devices. Rate adaptive streams utilize adaptive bit rate streaming techniques to adjust the throughput or bit rate of the video streams based on the available bandwidth in a network. For example, rate adaptive endpoint devices may be configured to detect available bandwidth capacities in a network, and based on the available bandwidth, the rate adaptive endpoint devices can adjust the video quality of the rate adaptive streams to ensure proper delivery of the video to endpoint devices in the network. The throughput of non-rate adaptive streams, however, is not configured to be adjusted in response to the available bandwidth in a network.